


Megalomania: A dark vision of the future

by Kagemoto



Series: The Holofic Bucket [19]
Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Angst, Existential stuff, inspired by that one scene in Waters of Mars from Doctor who, inspired by villain by stella jang, no betas, no the two ames in the tag is not a mistake, the tags will make sense hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: The villain you've failed to notice, she breathes inside you, waiting to come out.
Series: The Holofic Bucket [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112159
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Megalomania: A dark vision of the future

It was after a long day's work that one tired Amelia Watson, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, time-traveler and detective extraordinaire, found herself entering tiredly into her office-cum-abode with an exhausted sigh and a zombie-like trudge to her step. Amelia takes a moment to slowly remove her beaten deerstalker cap and worn mantle coat before throwing it on a random couch beside her and letting herself crumple to the ground afterward with another tired sigh, causing the chain around her waist to make a little jangle from the impact.

And as Amelia lay face up on the coll hardwood floor, she stares blankly up at the ceiling before closing her eyes, flipping herself over to rest her head against the floor's cool surface with another tired sigh and try to relax before the day was done. 

Unfortunately, her plan to relax was immediately derailed when she realized two things, making her eyes snap open and her thoughts race quickly: One, that her beloved pets were not anywhere in her house, proven by the fact that she hadn't been immediately greeted by either Bubba, Nikki, or Wellington the moment she entered her home; And two, that despite this fact, _Amelia was_ _very_ _suddenly aware of the presence of another person in her home_ , evidenced by the fact that there was an unfamiliar human-shaped silhouette of a shadowy figure stretching across the floor before her, its source originating where her workstation is located. 

"Boy, aren't you tired, huh?" A pitched-voice, one presumably belonging to the owner of the shadow before her, mocked, causing to Amelia freeze in place as she tried to assess her current situation and the identity of the figure before her, "Had a hard day's work? Kicked some ass, maybe...? Honestly," she hears the mysterious figure scoff, "it's pathetic to see you sprawled out like that on the floor; you look like a loser. I can't believe I was ever like that pathetic at all..."

Amelia bristles with indignation at the insults directed at her person, and she feels her veins thrum with a wave of red hot anger that clouded her vision in response, causing her hands to move in an effort to grab her syringes and stab the bitch, because that voice was definitely female, and make her eat her words. But before her hands could even reach her leg where her weapons were strapped, she freezes once more at the distinct sound of a cocking gun, followed by an exasperated sigh.

"Right, I forgot I was also an idiot," Amelia hears the bitch grumble lowly, in a tone that was loud enough for her to hear but soft enough that she had to strain her ears to listen to what the bitch said, her words pinging themselves as odd in Amelia's mind as she continued to speak after taking a deep breath, "Right, focus, you can't just shoot this one dead, or you're going to be fucked too..."

Amelia hears the bitch take another deep breath, this one set with a trembling edge that made her instincts tingle with a warning of anticipation, as she hears the bitch begin to bark; "Hey, idiot, listen up!" she snarls, her words punctuated with a gunshot that gouged a bullet into the floor's wooden panel beside her head, "Get up off the floor and let's have a civilized conversation!"

"Jesus, fuck!" Amelia yelped in reply, having already begun to roll away from her position the moment the bullet landed near her head, with a litany of curses flowing from her tongue as she did so; "What the hell," she heaved angrily, head bowed and one hand clutching her chest as she fought to calm her erratic heartbeat, "You can't just fucking shoot me and ask for a civilized conversation you bitch." 

"Ah, but I didn't shoot you," the bitch replied smugly, causing Amelia to growl and twitch for her syringes once more, only to stop dead in her tracks as another shot flies past her ear and impacts her door with a loud sound that made her wince, "though I might if you keep acting up."

"Bitch," Amelia snarls in reply, finally managing to catch her breath and calm herself before rising to nail the other occupant of the room with a glare, only to stumble in shock the moment she catches sight of the bitch's face.

A bitch who was seated smugly on her working chair, wielding a smoking gun and a wicked smirk, possessing dirty-blonde hair, flinty-blue eyes, wearing a ragged deerstalker cap and torn mantle coat that was eerily reminiscent to hers; Amelia could only gape at the sight of her doppelganger before her, her mouth only managing to make one feeble word come out of her mouth due to her shock, "Wh-what...h-...ho-"

"How?" the other Amelia cuts in with a drawl, sighing as she rests her chin on the palm of her unarmed hand while she uses her gun to rub at a side of her head, "It's real easy actually; you just grab that watch hanging from your waist and-"

"That's not what I mean, and you know it!" Amelia snaps, rising to her feet as she began to feel herself shake once more, both in fear and in rage, at this sudden and unexpected revelation, causing a torrent of angry words to flow out of her mouth in a panic, "You can't be here, you _shouldn't_ be here; The laws of space and time, the integrity of the fabric of reality, you being here puts that all at risk! What in the world do you think you're do-"

_**"How boring."** _

Amelia feels her tongue freeze at those simple words, choking at the sudden air of menace that descends upon the room like a gavel as she watches the other Amelia tilt her head forward, causing a shadow to fall upon her face, and begin hissing lowly through her teeth. 

" _You're_ really boring; Did you know that?" the other Amelia continues with a disappointed sigh, her tone dropping into a low drawl as she tilts her head to the side with a bored expression on her face, "Rules, Laws, Integrity, what I should and shouldn't do; You sound like those damned time bureau officers. Ugh, I can't believe I was ever that _dull._ " 

"Dull? _Dull?!_ " Amelia hisses, barely refraining from screeching in anger as she gives the other Amelia an angry glare at her nonchalant breaking of the rules; her voice slowly beginning to rise as she clenches her hands to the point it drew blood, "The rules exist for a reason; we were given these powers for a reason; If we abuse these powers, we'd be no better than those criminal scum who break the rules and do they want! And that's just _unforgivable_!"

And, as Amelia ends her rant with a shout that left her panting for air, she is met with a deadpan stare from the other Amelia; Who idly taps the side of her head with the barrel of her gun before giving Amelia another disappointed sigh, "Honestly," she grumbles, looking at Amelia with a half-lidded stare, "I just got done implying that I didn't give a shit about the rules and stuff. But you go on again about how important it is after I finish saying it... Are you stupid or something? Do I _actually_ need to spell it out for you? God, I really was _hopeless_ back then, wasn't I?" 

"Ugh, let's just get this over with," she continues, shaking her head in disgust as she slowly raises from her seat and walks towards Amelia, who was still kneeling on the ground and trying to catch her breath, "Okay, listen up you pathetic idiot," the other Amelia snarls as she reaches her counterpart, grabbing her face to force Amelia to look her right in the eye, "I'll only say this once, so listen up:"

Giving Amelia's face a hard Squeeze using her free hand, the other Amelia gives a wicked smirk before leaning in to whisper close to Amelia's ear, " **The Rules. Do. Not. Apply. To. Us.** It never has, and it never will..." And with that, the Other Amelia gives a patronizingly gentle tap to Amelia's cheek using the hand squeezing her face before using that same hand to throw her to the floor, sending Amelia sprawling to the floor with a pained grunt.

But even as Amelia hits the floor, she was already rolling to land back up into a crouch, managing to rise up without stumbling, prompting her doppelganger to give an impressed scoff in response.

"Nice moves there, idiot."

"Shut up," she snaps, hissing her words lowly as she marches towards the other Amelia with intent, angrily batting away the gun that her doppelganger was slowly bringing to bear, sending it clattering to the floor as she grabbed the other girl's collar with both hands and lifted her up as much as her considerable strength would allow. 

Once she lifts the other Amelia up into the air, she growls before shaking her doppelganger roughly, unmindful of the slight sound of tearing she could hear come from the ragged coat; "Now, talk," Amelia snarls, shaking the other Amelia once more, "before I start laying on the hurt, what the fuck is going on? What the fuck happened to you? And most importantly, What the fuck do you mean the rules don't apply to us? ANSWER ME!"

Amelia roars, punctuating her words with a rough toss that sent the Other Amelia reaching against her wooden desk, causing the Other Amelia to bang her head against the table and give a grunt of pain in response. 

And as the other Amelia slid against the, now bloodied, table; she gives a throaty chuckle before staggering up to stand, "and there it is," the Other Amelia whispers, giving her counterpart a toothy grin, "that old Watson temper that's going to start it all soon enough."

"Rrrgh! I said, ANSWER ME!"

"Too bad yours is a bit unrefined." the other Amelia sighed, leaning to the side to dodge a punch aimed at her head, "It makes you too predictable," she continued, parrying another punch before she counters Amelia's attack by burying her fist in her counterpart's stomach. "But don't worry," she assures, driving her fist deeper into Amelia's stomach with a twist of her knuckles, prompting Amelia to squeal lightly in pain, "a certain little event will come soon enough to temper that little temper of yours, Amelia."

"Fuck you," Amelia spits in response as she grabs the other Amelia's arm tightly and pulls her in an attempt to drive an elbow into her doppelganger's face, only to be thwarted at the last second as the Other Amelia suddenly disappears from her grasp, seeming to become air in her hands, causing Amelia to stumble at the sudden lack of resistance. 

"What the- Shit."

As she fell, Amelia made to recover from her fall, twisting midair as her legs moved to catch herself, only to be blindsided by a sudden strike at the back of her knees, sending her crashing roughly to the ground for the third time that day. 

"Oof!" Amelia grunted as her chin bounced off the hardwood floor, causing the detective to roll to the side in agony as she tried to regain her bearings at the sudden turn of events, only to be blindsided once more as the barrel of a familiar gun appears once more within her vision.

"Boo." the other Amelia suddenly whispers, having reappeared from thin air, causing Amelia to freeze in place once more as she stared up at the barrel of the gun, "Betcha didn't see that coming, huh?"

"H-how did you-" Amelia began as she tried to swallow a lump forming in her throat; her mind reeling deeper into shock at the Other Amelia's impossible actions, yet still cognizant enough to begin running theories about what had just transpired; "Y-you just disappeared in my grip and came back out of nowhere like a fucking magician." Amelia begins, glaring at her doppelganger as her mind began trying to run through all the possibilities, trying to piece together the scraps of the data that she had in order to know how the other Amelia performed her trick.

"But there's no way that it is magic." she mumbles, scowling at the other's Amelia's snicker, and flips the other girl a middle finger before continuing, "I didn't sense any weird energy fluctuations in the air, nor do you have a spellbook on you... And it can't be any esper abilities either; we don't have the potential to perform any of that in the first place. That leaves the only option as some weird funky gadget that you've got, but I don't see anything like that on you... Heck, you don't even have the wa-"

Amelia proceeds to choke on her words as she suddenly comes to a halt, her eyes widening in disbelief as she rolls over to stand once more and examine her doppelganger closely, to double-check and make sure that what she had actually seen was the truth.

_That her doppelganger's watch was missing._

"Oh, so you've finally noticed," the other Amelia says cheerily, flicking on the safety of her gun before spinning it in her hand, "I was wondering when you would, honestly. I'm a little disappointed that it took so long this time, though."

"This time?" Amelia questions, looking up and down at the other Amelia, with her brow scrunched in deep confusion, "What the hell do you mean by this time...? Hell, how can there even be a 'this time' if you don't have a watch? It's impossible to time travel without it... So tell me, _how in the hell are you here if you don't have the watch?!_ "

A moment of silence falls at the question, as Amelia stares hard at the other with a puzzled stare as if looking at an impossible enigma, as she waited for the other girl to reply as her doppelganger gave Amelia a serene stare before breaking down into a loud, raucous laugh and replying.

"Because the watch is a crutch." came the simple reply, as the other Amelia rubbed her free hand on her forehead, "Like training wheels to keep us steady as we start out in our traversals in time, a tool to help us not lose our way, a safety lock to keep us from meddling with time..."

"S-so y-you're saying," Amelia stutters, feeling her knees shake and sweat form on her brow at that weight of these revelations, "Th-that I- W-we-"

"Don't need the watch?" the other Amelia cuts off, sing-songing her words as she approached her counterpart, gently placing a hand on Amelia's cheek before leaning in closer, "Can time travel freely on under our own power? Can do so much more if we just threw away our 'trusty watch'?'"

" **Yes.** " Comes the hissed reply, causing Amelia to jolt and fall to her knees in shock.

Chuckling at the gaping expression of her counterpart, the other Amelia begins spinning the gun in her hands once more as she begins pacing around the room, preparing to launch a soliloquy as Amelia processed this earth-shattering, or rather, time -shattering, revelation. "You see, Amelia," she begins, humming her words as she circles her counterpart, "We are so much more than some time-traveling shumck who uses a dumb watch to solve some worthless crimes, are beyond playing nice with the laws of time and space that have everyone, even death itself, bowing to their whims."

The Other Amelia comes to a stop at those words, coming in to whisper her next words right into Amelia's ear.

" **We. Are. Gods,** " She hisses before throwing her head back to give a crowing laugh that echoed throughout the room, " **We. are. winners!** " she roars, throwing one hand through the air as she gestured wildly, "Victors who will stand over others, time and time again! Time Lords who can just make everything bad disappear with one flick of the finger! The ones who decide what is both good and evil, who holds fates of the little people in their hands!"

"Don't you see?" she continues, her tone suddenly falling into a coo as she wraps her arms around a shocked-still Amelia, "We are above them all, beyond all the silly little rules and silly little games they've laid out for themselves. Always, _always,_ just one step away from winning."

"Although it might not seem like it now," she admits, running her hands through her counterpart's hair, "But you'll see, you'll get it eventually."

"Because," she breathes, letting out a small giggle as she felt Amelia begin to struggle before pulling back to look at the other girl right in the eyes, "no matter how hard you may try to deny it, how hard you work to run from it, no matter who you turn to, to prevent it-"

"Time will always ensure that I am inevitable."

"So go on and keep playing your games for now," the other Amelia says pleasantly, letting go of her hands and letting Amelia fall flat on her back, "Keep playing the hero of justice and purveyor of truth until time runs out. Because someday, Amelia Watson, you're going to fall from grace."

"And you, my dear, are going to fall _very hard._ " 

With this, the other Amelia Watson bursts into laugher as they slowly started to disappear, "Goodbye, for now, Amelia Watson," she taunts, as Amelia scrambled to her feet, lunging at her doppelganger, trying to catch them before they disappeared, only to miss as the other Amelia becomes incorporeal the moment she came near.

"I'll be you again _very soon_ , hahaha."

And with one last taunting laugh, Amelia Watson disappears, leaving Amelia Watson alone in her home once more; who stared helplessly at the spot where her future self stood, both hands clenching her hands tightly once more, driving new gouges in her palms as she tried to burn a hole through the ground with her glare.

"I won't be like you." she whispers, spitting her words as she shook with rage, angry tears flowing down her face as a spark enters her eyes, "I'll prove you wrong, you bitch. I'll make sure you won't ever exist, and then I'll find a way to rub it into your bitchy face."

_"I swear it."_

Amelia falls silent for a short moment after her heated declaration, staring at the spot where the other Amelia stood a little longer before rubbing her eyes free of tears and turning away, and walking over to where her cap and coat lay haphazardly slumped against a chair. 

Staring at the beaten and worn cap and coat, Amelia takes a deep breath and grabs them, and after a moment's hesitation, quickly shrugs them on and looks at a nearby mirror, wincing at the familiar reflection that stared back at her, a reflection of a girl possessing unkempt blonde hair, tired-blue eyes, who wore a beaten deerstalker cap and worn mantle coat that were both in desperate need of repair. 

"I won't be like her, I swear it."

And with that, Amelia Watson turns away resolutely from her reflection and begins walking towards the door, ready to go out and do good once more.

Desperate to prevent the haunting vision of her future from coming to pass.

**Author's Note:**

> Done
> 
> its finally over
> 
> a week-long project on a single chapter story
> 
> It's finally over!
> 
> I really hope you guys like this
> 
> this is seriously something I've never done before and I really hope you enjoy this
> 
> please comment below what you all think, I really need to hit the hay
> 
> my twitter here
> 
> https://twitter.com/_Kagemoto_
> 
> and I'm off to bed
> 
> PEACE


End file.
